Mizuki Clan
The Mizuki Clan is relatively small and hidden clan that travels from place to place, settling on the borders of a hidden village. Background A long time ago, a young girl named Satsuki was born with the power to control other people's blood flow. She kept it to herself until people invaded her home and tried to kidnap her. Satsuki used this power to kill them almost instantly. From then on, she decided to participate in any war-related activities, despite being despised by most Kirigakure ninja. When she retired (at the age of about 40), she founded the creation of the Mizuki Clan. The Mizuki Clan was to settle in Kirigakure, but the hate they recieved from most Kirigakure ninja pushed them back to the borders. When Satsuki died, she passed on her heritage to her son, Hikaru, who did a great job on preserving the clan through the Second World War as the clan prepared to move to Kusagakure. The clan's population also improved as well as their morals. It was also around this time when Hikaru announced that any Blood Release used for genjutsu is now a Forbidden Jutsu, due to extensive damage to the organs after using it too much. Shortly after the Third Shinobi World War, the clan moved once again on the border of Kumogakure. There, they were trained to harness the Lightning Release. At one point, Orochimaru found out about this clan and tried to take one of people there, only to be driven away by all of the clan. At some point, Natsuki (aka Raina) recommended that the Mizuki Clan uses the Akatsuki's services to strengthen the clan, but Hikaru declined the offer. This ultimately led to his assassination, which was planned out by Tsuna. Appearance Most Mizuki Clan members have almost the same shade of blond hair (with the exception of Hatsumi, who accidentally dyed her hair, but tints of yellow could be seen from the root) and distinct red-orange or dark orange eyes. Most Mizuki members cut their hair and keep it short (though women keep their hair longer than men). They are fairly skinny people who grow their own food and eat it so they could stay healthy to use their kekkei genkai. Amongst their clan, they wear dark red, dark blue, dark orange or white. On their clothes they have the standard clan symbol on it (which is a star in the middle of a cresent dark red moon). Personality Despite sounding like a dangerous clan, the Mizuki people are usually calm and laid back. Most of the people are actually happy and prideful. When an outsider steps onto their territory, most of village greets them and they quickly become overwhelmed. They also seem to like partying and drinking sake, but in moderation. They also love working in a team and can't stand working alone on a task. Sometimes, they also have the whole clan work together, especially if there's an invader. Mizuki Clan people especially excel in working with a team and can be dangerous to encounter when there are more then one. Abilities Ninjutsu Since the very beginning, Mizuki Clan members are excellent users of Ninjutsu. They can master jutsu a little faster and it comes out stronger than when the average user uses it. Some of them know a lot about the fundamentals that they even make their own jutsu (but then it becomes a Hiden Technique). Though, they are some exceptions. Like, they are some in the clan that take very long to master jutsu, but it comes out much stronger than even most Mizuki Clan members. And they are a few that can't use ninjutsu very well or are just average at it. Genjutsu The Mizuki Clan used to be renowed for this, until Hikaru banned the use of Blood Release genjutsu because it damaged the circulatory system and some main organs. But it's not uncommon for someone in the clan to use other genjutsu. These days, they aren't many genjutsu users left, only ninjutsu users. The genjutsu users are usually taken into high regard. Sometimes, even offering them head of the clan or close to that. The previous heads, Satsuki and Hikaru, were known genjutsu users. Collaboration Techniques Because Mizuki Clan members are very used to working together, they spend some time practicing collaboraton techniques. The only drawback is that most clan members don't have the chakra control to control two jutsu at once, so two people are needed to do the collaboration. Morals and Rules Hikaru made some rules to ensure the clan's safety during wars and when travelling from country to country, village to village. After those rules, the whole clan made up their own morals just for fun. Some of the rules had to do with fighting inside clan barriers and using Blood Release. If someone was sparring with someone else, they would have to step out of clan barriers so that other buildings aren't destoryed. The only time when members could fight inside clan barriers is when there's an intruder or when the fight involves only taijutsu. There's also a limit to the amount of Blood Release that can be used in sparring to ensure one's safety. The other rules were basic, such as not causing fights, killing others, stealing, ect. This helped the clan remain invisible from everyone (except Kirigakure) while they moved. The Mizuki Clan had a lot of morals, most of them being a bit pointless. Most of them are about treating others nicely, even if you hate them and vice versa. Some of them are about partying and being lazy. Other than that, there aren't any restrictions on how they live their life. Category:Clans